scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brisbyhontas
"Brisbyhontas" is Stephen Druschke's fourth Movie Spoof of "Pocahontas". It appeared on YouTube on February 1, 2014. ''Cast: *Pocahontas - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''John Smith - Winnie the Pooh'' *''Governor Ratcliffe - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Meeko - Kitten Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Flit - Gypsy (A Bug's Life)'' *''Percy - Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Chief Powhatan - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Grandmother Willow - Peg (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Nakoma - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers)'' *''Kocoum - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo)'' *''Kekata - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Thomas - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Wiggins - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Ben and Lon - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella)'' *''Indians - Various Mice'' *''Settlers - Various Animals'' ''Chapter: *Brisbyhontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 2 - The Storm'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 4 - Mrs. Brisby's Apearance/Jake Talks About Timothy Q. Mouse'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 6 - Mrs. Brisby Went to See Peg/"Listen with your Heart"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Winnie the Pooh meets Edmond and Gypsy'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 8 - The Mice Know about the Visitors/Ratigan Called the New Land Jamestown'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 10 - Winnie the Pooh meets Mrs. Brisby'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 11 - The Mice Attack'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 12 - Unusual Words'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 14 - Back at Camp'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 15 - Pooh Sees Mrs. Brisby Again'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 16 - Winnie the Pooh meets Peg'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Pooh Argued with Ratigan'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 18 - Mrs. Brisby Runs Into the Woods/Piglet Followed Pooh'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 19 - Miss Bianca Gets Help/Edmond and Patch's Fight/Peg Shows Everyone the Ripple'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 20 - Mrs. Brisby and Pooh's Kiss/Timothy Mouse Tries to Kill Pooh'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You"'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Mrs. Brisby Remembered her Dream'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Jake Listen with his Heart/Ratigan Shots Pooh'' *''Brisbyhontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You' *Brisbyhontas Part 25 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Pocahontas (1995)'' ''Clips From Films: *The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Seach for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Rock-A-Doodle (1992)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2002)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Tom and Jerry (1940)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail lll: The Treasure of Manhatten Island (1998)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' ''Voices: *Irene Bedard'' *''Judy Kuhn'' *''Mel Gibson'' *''John Kassir'' *''Frank Welker'' *''David Ogden Stiers'' *''Russell Means'' *''Linda Hunt'' *''Christian Bale'' *''Billy Connolly'' *''Joe Baker'' *''Danny Mann'' *''Michelle St. John'' *''James Apaumut Fall'' *''Gordon Tootoosis'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Elizabeth Hartman'' *''Sterling Halloway'' *''Tristan Rogers'' *''Vincent Price'' *''Eva Gabor'' *''Peggy Lee'' *''Edward Brophy '' *''John Fiedler'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Corey Burton'' *''Toby Scott Ganger'' *''Wayne Knight'' *''Mel Blanc'' *''Corey Feldman'' *''Cliff Edwards'' *''Derek Jacobi'' ''Special Thanks: *Nixcorr26'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''CoolZDane'' *''SuperJNG18'' *''MisterCartoonMovie'' *''TheBeckster1000'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Russell Means'' *''Linda Hunt'' *''Gordon Tootoosis'' *''Joe Baker'' ''Music Used: *"Colors of the Wind" Performed by: Vanessa Williams'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: *This is Stephen Druschke's fourth movie-spoof.'' *''This is also Winnie the Pooh's debut in Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof.'' *''Pocahontas was released in theaters in 1995, the same year Cinderella was re-released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.'' *''The Tigger Movie was released in theaters in 2000, the same year Pinocchio, The Rescuers Down Under, The Fox and the Hound, A Bug's Life, and Pocahontas were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection.'' *''This spoof is in honor of the film's early 20th Anniversary of Disney's 33rd film.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs